Harry?
by NeoFic
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in love, but it all goes wrong when Tom Riddle shows his face again.
1. Presents on Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer:  Please note that, Harry Potter and the other character in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling, and I am using them with out her permission.**

**Author Notes: This story is a Fan Fiction, non of this really occurred and is set in a different timeline [I.E: It is the same time and place but different actions occurred, resulting in different consequences.] **

Also please note that ****** is a sign of time passing.   
  
**Characters:** Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger   
Suzan Bowman: Seen only in the films/Not actually in the books. 

****

****

**Chapter 1: Presents on Christmas Eve? **

Ginny placed her arm around Harry's waist lightly and innocently. She looked up to her mother, who was delivering hot chocolate and biscuits before heading off to bed. Ginny smiled gently as her mother frowned in disagreement. Mrs. Weasley didn't agree with Harry and her daughter dating. It has nothing to do with trust on any of their parts, Mrs. Weasley just didn't want to loose her only daughter so soon. All Mrs. Weasley wanted was for Ginny to grow be an innocent girl that has never been interested in boys. 

Hermione chuckled at the face Mrs. Weasley made as she exited the room in quite a rush. When Mrs. Weasley exited the room she jumped up quickly and sat on the floor watching the happy couple before beginning to speak,  
"Just think," she paused and looked up at Harry and Ginny catching them kissing. She started again ignoring Ginny and Harry. "Just think, tomorrow is Christmas Day"  
  
  


With that said, Ginny jumped up and pulled the strap of her nigthie, which was falling down, and turned to Harry. Ginny kissed him gently and pulled his hand into hers. 

"Ginny, If you think that all this sucking up is going to make me tell you what your present is, then you can forget about it" Ginny put on a sad face as Harry exclaimed. "and don't try and make me feel bad about it either, it won't work, you ruined last year by nagging me when I was half asleep, and everyone's was ruined then." 

Harry got up and pulled his dressing gown around him as he headed to the stairwell to go upstairs. 

*******

Ron looked up at Harry as he entered and hugged Suzan a little tighter, pecking her softly. Suzan had been his girlfriend for little over 2 years, they got together at the start of 5th Year, when they crashed into each other when buying stuff in Diagon Alley. Suzan was very pretty and suited Ron very well. She was funny and communicated well with people. Her long red hair was shoulder length and she was always dressed in Muggle clothing. Unlike the Weasley's she has no temper what so ever, no matter what she did not get angry. Suzan smiled as Harry sat boxes down on the floor in front of them all. 

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled handing her a box. She opened it and gasped at the site of 3 pairs of earrings all of her birth stone. Next Harry turned to his best friend and his bests friends girlfriend. Harry handed them items Ron's being the biggest. They both opened their items silently and Ron's screams of pure joy out rang Susan's shouting at him to shut up. Ron lifted the large framed picture and turned it around so that Hermione and Ginny could see. They both looked stunned as a large picture of the Cuddley Cannons waved at them. 

Just as Harry had calmed Ron down, Mr and Mrs Weasley both ran in, their hearts pounding to see what was wrong.   
They both sighed in relief and pulled their dressing gowns around them. Harry then turned to Ginny and all though he had said nothing to any of them since he came back down smiled at her and said: 

"Here you are baby" He handed her a little envelop and she opened it to find a note. She glanced at it looking a little disappointed she read the note into her self. 

_Ginny,   
  
I know for a fact that you're probably a little disappointed. Please don't fret over it, as I want to give you yours alone in private. I do believe you mother would you AWOL if she knew what I was giving you. _

_Love,  
Harry _

Ginny glanced at him with a smile and nodded. Ginny was now left with the problem of getting Susan and Hermione out of her room that night. 


	2. Special Presents

**Chapter 2:** The Secret Present 

Ginny lay on her bed silently waiting for Harry to turn up at her door. She had got rid of Hermione and Susan to Ron's room, where she knew that they would be getting up to "stuff". Ginny sighed to herself and wondered what on earth had Harry got her. 

Harry crept along the corridor with out making any noise past Mr and Mrs. Weasley's room. When he got to Ginny's room he tapped the door gently. 

When Harry got into Ginny's room the first thing he had planned to do was get Ginny's night dress of her. Ginny opened the door with a slow motion, she was quite surprised to see Harry rush in and pick her up. He kissed her lightly and lay her down on her bed. Harry reached for the hem of her dress and started pulling it up over her head. 

"Ah, Don't say a word, I have reasoning behind my actions" he grinned at Ginny who raised her arms as Harry pulled the nightdress up and over her head. 

Harry kissed her flat belly with a passion he has never shown before to her. Ginny gasped as he simultaneously ran his hand up her left leg, over her panties and then up to her bra. Harry pulled out a small wrapped soft parcel and handed it to Ginny who was half naked lying on her bed. 

Ginny pulled opened the parcel and squealed quietly as a Blue silk nightie fell into her lap. When she unfolded it she also found that a bra and a pair of nickers were wrapped up inside her new nightdress. She turned around to Harry and signaled for him to undo her bra at the back, which he did with out question, Ginny and Hermione had both asked help of him before and on many occasions, as they regularly couldn't undo their bras. 

Ginny slipped her new silk blue bra on and signalled for Harry to do it up. Harry unfortunately couldn't help himself and slid the bra back down her arms and off. 

Harry slid his arms around Ginny's waist and cupped her small breasts, he kissed her neck lightly and she smiled turning to face him. 

"Harry..."

"…Yeah?" he replied

"Do you want to" she paused and kissed the side of his face as he still cupped her breasts "You know…Do it?" 

Harry looked at her and shrugged lightly. He leaned over and lay her down on her bed with beside and pulled the cover up and over them. She rolled around to face him and slide her hand up his boxers and rubbed his hard arousal.

"Gin, Do you want to?" he asked her 

"She kissed him, She loved him, She fucked him" she said to him, "Harry I have wanted to do this with you for a long time!" 

******

Harry open his eyes lightly as the sun brook in through the windows into Ginny's lilac room. He looked down on her as she lay on his masculine chest. Harry pulled bits of red hair out of Ginny's mouth. He shivered a bit as the Weasley household could get cold on mornings. Ginny raised her head and looked up at Harry and chuckled. 

"I can't believe we did that" she said as she dragged a finger across his chest. Harry kissed her lightly and hugged her tight. 

"What time is it baby?" he slid his hands down the sheets again to her backside and then rubbed his hands along her back. She looked up to him giggle and then leaned for her watch. She gasped and looked up at him. 

"It's two thirty, Shit, We'd better get down there!" she whispered to Harry. Harry grabbed her naked body closer to his and nibbled her ear. 

"You going to wear you new night dress and accessories?" 

She kissed him and patted his chest and jumped out of bed, slipping the Blue panties on followed by the Blue bra. 

"Duh! Harry, of course I am." She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up out of bed. He stood there naked in front of her, she just couldn't help but touch his man hood. Harry took her hand and kissed it before getting dressed, they slipped out of Ginny's room and down stair really quietly. 

As they both reached the bottom of the stairs they heard a yelling voice from the kitchen, Ron and Susan were fighting again. Ginny walked into the kitchen first followed shortly by Harry. 

"Happy Christmas to you to" Ginny said as Ron looked up at them. 

"The love birds arrive, We all know what you to got up to, Just be glad Mum and Dad aren't up yet." Ron laughed and looked at Ginny's new night dress. 

Both Hermione and Susan got up and dragged Ginny out of the room while Ron dragged Harry out side. 

"Well?" Hermione and Susan said in unison

"Well what?" Ginny replied in confusion, her blue nightdress was clinging to her body tight and she longed to be in Harry's grip again. 

"What did you to get up to last night?" Hermione asked

Ginny went into depth detail of what happened between her and Harry. Harry was also doing the same with Ron. 


End file.
